The Guardian's children
by Aroura-Carson
Summary: What if the Shredder had killed other Guardians of the Utroms? What if said Guardians had kids? Well this is the story of two of those. Wrote with Featherfur, RaphxOC, LeoxOC


**AN: Written by both me and my friend Featherfur check out her work.** **BTW this takes place in 2k3 series. Please tell me what you think this is my first fan fic.**

**PS. A NOTE FROM FEATHERFUR: All the awesome parts are mine, because Aroura here sucks at this. Just kidding, well about the sucking part, the awesome parts REALLY are mine.**

**PPS. A NOTE FROM Aroura Carson: ignore Featherfur the ideas came from both of us equally **

**PPPS: FEATHERFUR yep boring parts from her awesome parts from me.**

**PPPPS: AROURA no I'm the one who came up with half the fights.**

**PPPPPS: FEATHERFUR Actually I made it good.**

**Fight is over so on with the story.**

_**Prologue**_

**3****rd**** Person POV**

A lone girl hurried down a near empty street in midtown New York you could tell she was just coming home from school by the black uniform she wore and the books she carried. A loud noise coming from the building she was walking past got her attention before four humanoid turtles ran out followed by some dark-looking goons that were definitely chasing the turtles.

"Yo, monkey butt, why don't ya look ova here." To the girl's surprise they started towards her and she reached into her bag looking for a familiar handle and was shocked to find nothing, the turtles already gone, so in a split second decision she grabbed her math book and aiming slightly chucked it at the goons, and ran.

**Artemisia's POV**

I was just a normal privately schooled orphan strangely named Artemisia until I saw four mutant Turtles being attacked and I threw my math book towards their attackers, after all what hurts more than math, the turtles disappeared when I looked back so I ran home to tell my friend Mona what had happened.

When I got home I told Mona Lisa what had happened and of course she said,

"So let me get this straight you don't have your homework because you threw it at a bunch of goons that were chasing four walking, talking, humanoid turtles carrying weapons." She gave me this look like I was crazy; actually I was quite familiar with that look I get it all the time I was a freak among humans and I couldn't care less.

"Art isn't lying and not bringing your homework what got you into detention in the first place. You didn't throw your homework into the fountain again did you? You better come up with a better excuse before Monday or you will be in big trouble." I sighed at Lisa; of course she wouldn't believe it all the normal stuff happened to her and the weird stuff happened to me. Suddenly there was a loud crash and the sound of shattering glass coming from the other room. We quickly ran into the room only to see a bunch of tough looking guys in black suits, with gas masks coming through the broken window. Then one of them turned on what looked like some kind of vacuum and a white cloud came out then everything went black. My last thought was _'I'm seriously gonna kick their butts, I just fixed that window.'_

**Mona-Lisa's POV**

I woke up strapped to a cold metal table my first thought was of course _'What did Artemisia do now'_ then I remembered the men in the black suits with the gas masks… My eyes flew open and looked around I was in some kind of science lab. Along one wall was selves of science stuff like you would in a mad scientist's lab mixed up with that stuff was a cage with a small turtle in it. On the other side of the room was a bunch of computers with some guy in a white lab coat standing in front of them reading something off one of the screens. I angled my head to where I could look directly in front of me and saw Artemisia still unconscious but beginning to wake up. As soon as she woke up the guy in the lab coat turned around his face was one you could pass on the street and never even notice but his expression made it creepy. Then he spoke "You know what I love about my lab, where it's built no one can hear you scream" that single comment sent chills up my spine and I could see Artemisia was having the same reaction. Then he said "Now that you're awake I can have the satisfaction of seeing your faces as I explain what I've done to you and what I'm planning to do."(As he was saying this me and Art had exchanged a look and agreed on an escape plan) "I have already injected you with a serum I concocted and any minute now you will be mutating and as soon as you do I will inject Nano-bots into your brains so that you will be under my complete and total control. Then I will sell you to the highest bidder then they will do whatever they want with you"

**Artemisia's POV**

This guy was seriously tickin' me off, who the shell (yes I said shell Lisa gets mad when I say hell sooo, yeah) tried to control ME. I hate being told what to do shell even Lisa knew better than to expect me to listen. While the creepy weirdo talked and blabbed I looked over and me and Lisa locked eyes and agreed on a plan. I slowly reached into the hidden pocket on my belt and grasped the knife hidden there, with one swipe my bonds were cut and I was free, grabbing the canister next to me, throwing it at the man it exploded into a cloud of gas, in the confusion I cut Lisa's bonds quickly and shuffled her towards the door, the gas turning everything white until we reached the door. I decided I just _had_ to stop and save the poor turtle. After all the stuff that had happened to me in my life you think I would know better than to pick something up after being in a mad scientist's lab, but I'm an idiot so I did it anyway.

The scientist pressed a button and the guys in the black suits from the orphanage came in but we managed to get around them and out the door but then I tripped on some wires in the middle of the floor and dropped the turtle but Lisa picked it up and said "Hurry up we got to hide." A few minutes later we saw a manhole open we glanced at each other then headed towards it and jumped, we dropped the turtle in to the water and ran as fast as we could. We could hear those goons following us. Then we were surrounded by what looked to be 19 goons. They spilt into two groups and attacked us, we held them off for a little bit as we were trained in martial arts but I wasn't the best in hand-to-hand only weapon-to weapon, I screamed in rage as I felt something slice my left leg and had to round house kick a goon, then I felt something clothe-like held over my face I tried to jab them with my knife and I felt it bite deep into skin, but they must have ignored the pain because for the second time in 24 hours, everything went black but not before I felt a stinging pain all over my body, this shocked more than anything I haven't felt pain for the last 12 years.

**Mona-Lisa's POV**

I managed to fend our attackers off for a few more moments after Art fell. I could feel slight pain over my body, when it stopped I was green and only had three fingers then I felt a sharp pain in my lower arm, this day just keeps getting better and better, I looked over to see Art on the ground then one of the goons managed to fit me hard enough to knock me out but I managed to stay awake long enough to see some shadowy figures coming from behind the goons then the world went black again.

_**Now for the story**_

**Donnie's POV**

The day started like any other, I woke up at 6:30 when Raph yelled at Mikey and Mikey screamed in fear, as I got out of the bed I groaned as I smelled in the scent of burnt metal, and how Leo of all turtles manages to burn a toaster was beyond me. The day continued like normal, we trained, Mikey pranked, Leo lectured, Raph punched a bag, and I fixed the toaster… again. Then Master Splinter sent us out when Mikey crashed his skateboard onto the sewer wall, so here we are skateboarding down the sewer pipe when a scream ripped through the air, if I hadn't known any better I would've thought Raph had scared Mikey again.

Then Leo said "What the shell was that?"

A few minutes later we heard the sounds of a fight when we rounded the corner we saw a sight we were never expecting to see… two other mutant turtles and they were girls! One was already on the ground out cold. The other was just barely fending off her attackers, they were both bleeding, as we watched the turtle that was fighting got hit hard on the back of her skull and fell down, when we saw her fall we rushed in and attacked. As soon as we took down the goons Leo said "Raph, grab the smaller one Donnie help me with this one, let's get them back to the lair. Mikey go get April and Casey." Raph picked up the smaller one and held her bridal style and Leo and I grabbed the other girl holding her between us, while Mikey ran off to get April and Casey, then we hurried off to the lair. I was surprised to see Raph holding the girl gently like instead of his normal brute like way, this wasn't a side of my brother I got to see often, I only saw it occasionally usually only when Mikey had a nightmare. When we got there Raph walked in first followed by me and Leo when Master Splinter saw us he looked worried before he could say anything Leo spoke up.

"It's not Mikey we found them fighting off a group of men in the sewers they were knocked unconscious when we got there, I sent Mikey to get April and Casey." We laid them down on the couch gently and I almost laughed when I saw the smaller try to curl up closer to Raph who was looking slightly uncomfortable.

By the look on Master Splinter's face he was just as surprised as we had been but he didn't stay that way for long.

He said "Donatello go and get the first aid kit and Raphael why don't you go set up some rooms for our guests and Leonardo watch for Michelangelo he should be back soon."

Leo said "What will you do Master Splinter."

His response was "Tend to their wounds of course."

I joined Splinter at the couch; as we stitched up the girl's wounds I finally had a chance to look at them correctly. The smaller one was definitely a fighter from all the scars I could see across her arms and legs, and the larger one had scars around her neck like she had had quite a few close calls. Obviously they had been human when mutated because they had hair, the smaller one had waist-length black hair, while the other had waist-length pale red hair. Their most odd marks were the fact that they both had scars from old burns as far as I could tell. I looked over at the sound of someone hitting something and saw Raph hanging upside down by his ankle. I couldn't stop the laugh that came out as he glared at me; Mikey had been waiting weeks to get him back after their last video game session. Raph pulled out a dagger and cut the rope flipping so he landed on his feet and walked over to me, glaring down at me before speaking.

"Tell Mikey he has it comin' to 'em, I cleared out the storage room dunno what we're gonna use for beds though," He said as I stitched up the final wound, a deep cut across the back of one of the smaller one's legs, I looked at him and sighed. _'What were we going to do for beds?' _Suddenly I was hit with an idea quickly turning to Raph I explained it to him.

"Raph my bed, I never actually use it and it's made of two mattresses, they could each have their own." I stayed crouched next to the girls as Raph thought it over and for a second I thought he would refuse claiming that I needed to sleep more or something but he stood and shrugged muttering as he left.

"Don't come crying to me when your back hurts every morning." I shrugged at him and went over to join Leo at the entrance

"No sign of Mikey yet?" I asked and he just shook his head. "Why don't I stay here and watch for Mikey and you go and look for him." A quick nod was the only response I got then he was off while I waited for him or Mikey, Casey, and April to show up I thought about those girls, questions like who were they, and when did they get mutated, where had they hid at, where did those scars come from.

A few minutes later Mikey, Leo, April, and Casey came around the corner "Did you tell them why we need them," I asked.

"No Mikey thought it would be fun to surprise them," Leo said

"Ok so where is this oh so awesome thing we have to see" April asked

"On the couch" I said with a slight smile then I yelled "Master Splinter, Raph, April and Casey are here," then we went inside.

Once we got to the couch Mikey gesture towards the girls and said _**ta-da**_ Casey and April looked more surprised then I had ever seen them even more surprised than the time Mikey belched for an hour without taking a breath.

"They're girls" April murmured.

"But where did they come from and why do they have hair" Casey said

So I told them what we knew then we left the room leaving Leo to watch them and let us know when they woke up.

A few minutes later Leo ran into the room and said "They're awake."

**AN: HEY REVIEW. THANKS**


End file.
